Slayer
"Into every generation she is born: one girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to stand and fight against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness; To stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. She is the Slayer." A Vampire Slayer, or a "Slayer" for short, is a young female human bestowed with mystical powers that originate from the heart and soul of a demon, which gives her superhuman senses, strength, speed, endurance, agility, and healing in the fight against forces of evil. While known primarily as the "Vampire Slayer," the Slayer may act as a hunter of evil mystical forces in general (demons, bad witches, etc.). She also receives occasional prophetic dreams during her sleep. Powers The powers that were bestowed upon the Slayers were mostly physical enhancements. It should be noted that while Slayers were stronger than most vampires it was their skill and training that mostly gave them the bigger advantage. SlayStrength.png|Slayer Strength SlaySpeed.png|Slayer Speed SlayAgility.jpg|Slayer Agility SlayReflexes.png|Slayer Reflexes SlayDurability.png|Slayer Durability SlayHealing.jpg|Slayer Healing SlayDreams.jpg|Prophetic Dreaming SlaySenses.jpg|Slayer Senses SlayLegacy.jpg|Collective Slayer Memories Slayer Enhancement: Slayers have the powers that other slayers do, including: *'Superhuman Strength': Slayers are endowed with strength greater than that of humans (barring mystically or genetically enhanced), some demons and the majority of vampires. Buffy has been recording throwing human-sized objects sizable distances, bending solid metal with her bare hands, effortlessly carrying steel girders weighing several hundred pounds, and lifting a metal port cullis an entire group of labourers were unable to budge. *'Superhuman Speed': Slayers are able to move faster than normal human beings. Buffy has outmaneuvered all sorts of bullet-fire from multiple ranges and caught up to a speeding bus on foot. *'Superhuman Agility': A Slayer is capable of superhuman feats of agility. She can leap to great heights, the maximum being unknown. *'Superhuman Reflexes': Slayers could react quicker than normal human beings. Buffy has been shown snatching a crossbow bolt in mid-flight and set off a bear trap, but not getting caught in it. *'Superhuman Durability': A Slayer's body is substantially more durable and resistant to blunt force trauma than an ordinary human's. It is difficult, though not impossible, to bruise them, break their bones or strain their joints. Slayer could fall from high altitudes, survive contact with a live wire, collide with speeding locomotives, tank explosions and continue with little to no injury. *'Accelerated Healing': Despite this durability to blunt force, a Slayer's skin can be punctured by sharp weapons such as knives or bullets, but they recover from even very severe injuries in remarkably short periods of time. Usually, Buffy is completely healed within 24 hours of being injured, though more serious injuries have been shown to take at least a few days. *'Prophetic Dreams': Slayers seem to possess an enhanced type of precognition that warns her of impending danger through her dreams. For example, her dreams warned her of both her death by the hands of the Master and Angel's death; soon after, Angel lost his soul and reverted to Angelus, holding true to her vision. Later on in the series Buffy dreams of Faith, she talks to her and finds a way to defeat the Mayor through her vision. *'Enhanced Intuition': Slayers possess a heightened awareness of their surroundings. This heightened awareness can, with experience, allow the Slayer to know the position of an attacker and fight them blindfolded or in the dark. This is not a constant ability, however. This skill must be honed through practice and the Slayer usually must focus to achieve the full benefit. A Slayer also has the limited ability to detect the presence of vampires. This power must be honed as with the heightened awareness, and the Slayer must focus to achieve the full effect. This does not prevent Buffy (and other Slayers) being ambushed by Vampires. Buffy is unusually deficient in this sense *'Slayer Collective Memories': Slayers, within "dreamspace" are a collective of inherited slayer memories and prophecies. All Slayers through the ages share a psychic link, manifested in dreams. A Slayer will frequently dream of herself as a Slayer in another time and place. These dreams are usually vague, but can also be prophetic. Dreams exist in their own mystic plane or "dreamscape" where for a Slayer, precognitive sense and the inherited memories of other Slayers can manifest themselves. Also, Slayers have been shown to appear in each other's dreams, and Buffy and Faith shared a dream while Faith was in a coma. Weaknesses Despite her various abilities and talents as the Slayer, a running gag in the show is Buffy's notoriously bad driving skills. She repeatedly asks her mother if she can take lessons, to little avail. When she finally does get her hands on the wheel in "Band Candy", she doesn't know what the hand brake is for. In Season Four's "Something Blue", she admits that "cars and Buffy are unmixy things." In Season Seven's "Him" she is shown to still have possession of, and drive, her mother's SUV, though she is still characteristically terrible at driving and parking it. Known Slayers 264px-Buffy.jpg|Buffy Summers 230px-Faith2010.jpg|Faith Lehane 280px-Nikkiwood.jpg|Nikki Woods 284px-Vi.jpg|Vi 323px-FirstSlayer.jpg|Sineya (The First Slayer) Amanda.jpg|Amanda Kendra.jpg|Kendra Young Kennedy.jpg|Kennedy Rona.jpg|Rona 14019664 gal.jpg|Chloe Notable Slayers *'Sineya: '''The First Slayer. *'Nikia Wood: A long-lived Slayer, a mother. *'Buffy Summers: '''The most powerful Slayer of all time. *'Kendra: 'Activated after Buffy's temporary death, creating two Slayers in the process. *'Faith Lehane: '''Briefly a rogue Slayer and the last one to be called under the original succession line before its abolishment.'''﻿ Category:Supernatural Category:Humans Category:Creatures